


One's Loss is Another's Gain

by Roannieeeee



Series: KuroKenHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Caring Kenma, Caring Kuroo, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Multi, Oikawa is a jerk, Panic Attacks, Triad - Freeform, for writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: His mistake gave Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou the best gift imaginable.The purest heart and soul of one Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: KuroKenHina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074884
Kudos: 51





	One's Loss is Another's Gain

**Author's Note:**

> I successfully avoided putting myself down the Haikyuu rabbit hole for 6 years but here we are. 
> 
> I am calling everyone by their last names, ex. Hinata, Sawamura, Kozume etc. Their names will also be in the Japanese format, which is Last name, First Name. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

“Come on now, Shoyo. There’s no need to feel shy. It’s just a game of Spin the Bottle and Truth and Dare! Nothing could go wrong.” Nishinoya stated as the brunet ruffled the ginger’s hair. 

“But I-” Hinata tried to protest, but he found himself being dragged off towards the large circle with a bottle in the middle. 

Karasuno High’s Volleyball club had just found themselves in a training camp with Nekoma High and Fukurodani High, along with a few others. This will be the last training camp with their respective third year members. 

Although it wasn’t treated as a training camp anymore, rather, a group get-together with this specific friend group. Not that any of them would complain, seeing as they had gotten close over the 6 or so months that they had gotten to know each other. 

Sugawara looked at the Hinata from where he sat beside Sawamura, feeling that something was going on, but wasn’t sure exactly what. It had been weeks since their brightest decoy player started to become glued to his phone more than usual. Pursing his lips, he decided it was time for answers, and he was not above using this game to get his answer. 

“Alright everyone! Ready to begin?” Tanaka asked, his smile mischievous and frightening. 

“I put my game away for this, Tanaka-san. You better make this worth it.” Kozume stated, glaring holes at the back of Tanaka’s head. It annoys him, truly. All he wanted was to play games and talk with Hinata and Kuroo.

But what angered him was the way Hinata had been blushing at whoever he was speaking to on that phone of his. It made the long haired Nekoma High setter want to bash his handheld console. 

* * *

The game was...enlightening, to say the least. Relationships exposed dirty secrets out in the open that made a few people want to bleach their mind in an attempt to get rid of it. Perhaps, the most surprising ones were two pieces of news that made jaws drop. 

Kuroo and Kozume had liked each other since the latter’s first year, but would not date until they found their third. Triad relationships are a private topic of conversation that was slightly frowned upon, mostly by the ignorant ones that refused to be educated on the topic. 

And the one that made jaws drop and a few veins pop in anger was the news that Hinata and Oikawa of Aoba Johsai had been dating for two months.

And all of the Karasuno members are _NOT_ happy. Especially Sugawara, Sawamura, and Azumane, who have all gotten close with the bubbly first year. Hinata was not the youngest of their team. But he is their baby, even to Tsukishima who refused to admit it. And they know just how adored by others Hinata is with his bubbly personality, strong determination and a smile that lightens any room he walks into. 

And they’ll be damned if they allow the famous captain to hurt their baby crow. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were growling under their breaths, cursing Oikawa’s name. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima weren't angry, but they felt slightly betrayed. Oikawa and his team crushed their spirit during their last game, and they don’t understand why Hinata would even bother dating him.

Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita were split between feeling bad for Oikawa and being angry at him for dating Hinata.

“You and us are going to have a talk, Oikawa-san. And you will NOT escape it. Am I clear?” Sugawara said to the phone with a cold voice, his tone causing even the other school players to grimace. 

“Yes Ma- I mean Sir! Yes Sir!” Oikawa stated, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Good. Now, however, Hinata will not be seeing you until we have that talk.” Azumane said as he took the phone away from Sugawara and dropped the call. Kuroo and Kozume moved until they are sitting beside Hinata, wrapping their arms around Hinata like an octopus and refused to let go.

And through it all, Hinata was not able to say anything about the matter, as his protests were drowned out by the glares and the voices of the others. 

Not that he wanted to. He was just glad that he had people that loved him and protected him, just as much as he loves and would protect them. 

* * *

_**infidelity warning** _

* * *

It was going so well. Until it didn’t go well. 

Until shit had gone downhill, just a month later. 

With the Spring prelims coming up in three weeks, practice became daily and slightly more brutal than ever. Not that they were complaining, in fact, they adored the practice Coach Ukai was putting them through. 

“Oh look! This month’s Volleyball Mag came out!” Tanaka said, lifting the magazine up for his team mates to see. They were just cleaning up since practice was finally over for the day. 

“Ooh! Anything new?!” Hinata said, quickly stealing the magazine from Tanaka’s hands and opening it, only to drop it as he saw what was on the page. 

A scandalous picture of Oikawa and Iwaizumi kissing. Oikawa’s hands were inside Iwaizumi’s shirt, Iwaizumi’s hands were on Oikawa’s chest, but the angle made it unknown whether the ace was pushing his captain away or merely using Oikawa to steady himself. 

“Shit. Hinata. Hinata! Look at me! Hinata!” Tanaka said, trying to get Hinata to snap out of it. It was no secret that Hinata adored Oikawa, considering that Oikawa was the only thing that Hinata would talk about aside from volleyball. 

Tanaka’s words caused the others in the gym to shuffle into the storage room quickly. 

“Tanaka? What’s going on- Hinata!” Sawamura screamed, moving quickly to try and catch the collapsing first year. Tanaka took the magazine and placed it as far away from Hinata as he can, despite the effort being futile. Hinata’s unfocused eyes were glued to the floor as the image in the magazine kept popping in his mind. 

“Hinata? Hinata? Shit. Get Sugawara! Tell him it’s Hinata and it’s urgent! He’s in the faculty office!” Sawamura told Nishinoya, who nodded and ran after sending the panicking first year a worried look. 

“Hinata? Please calm do-” Sawamura started to say until he got cut off by Yamaguchi screaming no, much to the surprise of many. The silent first year doesn’t raise his voice often, so it’s always a surprise when he does. 

“Don’t tell him to calm down. It’ll make it worse. Move away from him and give him space.” Yamaguchi said, pulling Tanaka and Sawamura away from the hyperventilating ginger. 

“But how can we help?” Sawamura asked, his voice with a touch of desperation. Seeing the bubbly ginger so down was new territory for them. Hinata had panicked once or twice, but not like this. Not to this extent, and they are at a loss on what to do.

Well...Not all of them, seeing as Sugawara took one look at Hinata and started giving orders. 

“Hinata? Shit. Tanaka! Find his bag! Go through his contacts and call the name ‘Ken-Neko.’ If Kozume isn’t answering, find ‘Kurooster,’ and call that instead. Tell them Hinata is having an attack. Hurry! The rest of you, go finish cleaning up. And then wait for us in the court. No one goes anywhere for now.” 

Reluctantly, the room cleared, leaving Sugawara alone with Hinata.

“Hinata, darling? It’s Suga. I know you can hear me, just that it’s not that clear, and that’s okay, hm? Tanaka is on his way with the phone, and Kozume and Kuroo will be on the other side, okay? ” Sugawara said softly, accepting the phone that Tanaka handed him, placing it in his ear.

“Sugarawa-san? How is he? What happened? Kageyama-kun just said something about Shoyo having an attack and a magazine.” Kozume asked, worried. 

It was no secret to those that had analysed their relationships that the third that the Nekoma pair wanted was Hinata, yet they were respectful enough to let Hinata be with Oikawa, knowing that Hinata was happy. 

Although they all knew, deep in their hearts, that Kuroo and Kozume would treat Hinata better. 

“Kozume-kun. Thank god. He saw something in this month’s Volleyball Mag that devastated him, although I’m not sure what it is. Please. He can hear me, I know it, but he’s still unresponsive.” Sugawara whispered, not wanting to remind Hinata of whatever caused the attack in the first place. 

“Tetsuruo had gone off to grab a magazine, or try to access it online. Please place the phone in Shoyo’s ear and sit beside him, your back to his chest and wrap your arms around him. Take deep, slow breaths as well.” Kozume told Sugawara, who hummed in response and did as Kozume had told him. 

* * *

_**Panic Attack warning**_

* * *

His chest was tight. His neck was tight, like someone was choking him tightly. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Pounding. Loud. It was too loud. His mouth felt like sandpaper, dry and gritty. He can hear his teammates calling his name, but at the same time he couldn’t. His breathing was quick, shallow, yet he felt as if no oxygen was coming into his system. He was dizzy, too dizzy. He can see his surroundings moving, but he doesn’t know how and when it happened. He was shivering, but he doesn’t know if it was from the dread that was creeping up and into his heart or the cold that his body suddenly felt.

He could hear Sugawara’s voice, and he felt the need to respond, but he couldn’t. Lost in his own mind, he couldn’t find a way out, especially with that image showing itself every time he tried to think of something else. 

He felt something cold being pressed in his ear and a comforting presence behind him. It reminded him of Sugawara and his hugs, so he leant backwards and curled into a ball. 

He can hear Kenma’s voice, giving him the strength to speak. 

“K..Kenma?” 

HInata’s voice was soft, tiny, and had Sugawara and Kozume not listened intently for it, they would’ve missed it. 

“That’s right, Shoyo. It’s Kenma. Can you feel Sugawara-san behind you? Can you match his breathing for me? Deep, slow breaths? Good job, Shoyo. Now, can you look around for me? And tell me five things you can see?”

Hinata uncurled slightly, and looked around, taking deep, slow breaths, trying to match the movement of Sugawara’s chest. 

“I see...volleyballs...nets...poles...mops… and Suga-san.” Hinata said, hiccuping through his words. His breathing was slowing down, and was getting deeper. 

“Good, good, Shoyo. Can you tell me 4 things you can touch around you?” 

“Uh...the poles...the ropes...the net....and the floor?” Hinata said. His hiccups had died down slightly, much to Sugawara’s relief. 

“Good, Shoyo. Now, can you tell me three things you can hear?” 

“Uhm...Wheels, shuffling and balls being thrown around.” 

“How about two things you can smell?” 

“Huh... Sweat and rubber?” 

“Yes, Shoyo. Well done. And one thing you can taste?” 

“Uhm...water? No...water normally doesn’t taste salty…” 

“Okay, shh, Shoyo. Thank you. Focus on breathing. Ignore that part okay? Just take deep breaths. In and out.” 

And so that went on, until Hinata fell asleep from exhaustion, curled up into a ball in Sugawara’s lap. 

Sugawara took the phone from Hinata just in time for him to hear a scream of anger through the phone. 

“Kozume-kun? What happened?” Sugawara whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping ginger.

“Sugawara-san, we just found what made him upset. Sugawara-san. I ask that you take care of Shoyo. We have been given a week off for some reason.. Tetsurou and I will be there as soon as possible.” Kozume said. His voice was colder and it made Sugawara blink. 

“Okay. My house is closest to the school, so he’ll be staying there tonight. There’s no way I’ll let him bike home for half an hour in his condition.” Sugawara said, looking down at the sleeping first year in his lap. 

“Thank you, Sugawara-san.” Kozume said before dropping the call. 

Sugawara sighed and carried Hinata into the warmer areas of the court, only to see Yachi, Yamaguchi and Narita glaring at a piece of paper on the ground.

“ I need something soft and a jacket. Hinata fell asleep.” Suga said, and both Yamaguchi and Narita scrambled to find the items that Sugawara asked for. He placed Hinata on the small stage, the ginger’s head on a bundle of jackets while another two covered him like a blanket. 

“What happened? Where’s everyone else? I specifically told you all to stay here.” Sugawara said, pinching his nose in irritation.

“Shimizu-san is not back from the faculty yet. Daichi-san, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita are outside trying to stop Azumane-san, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama-kun and Tsukishima-kun from storming Aoba Johsai. Not that they were succeeding much, because we all want to do it too.” Yamaguchi said, glaring at the paper he held in his left hand. 

“Why would they..No...he did not..” Sugawara asked with wide eyes. 

“He did...that fucker...He cheated on Hinata with Iwaizuma-san.” Yamaguchi growled. Taking a deep breath, Sugawara left to go outside, grumbling under his breath.

“Oi. What are you all trying to do?” Sugawara asked calmly, causing chills to go down nearly everyone’s spine. 

“What do you mean? We can’t just let that slide!” Kageyama growled out, clenching his teeth in anger. 

“Of course not. Don’t you dare assume that I will let that be. But Hinata needs us right now, idiots! Now get your asses back in there, before I drag you all back in myself. And no shouting. Hinata fell asleep from exhaustion and I refuse to allow one of you to wake him up.” Sugawara said, glaring at each and every one of them before walking back towards the court. 

“Don’t you dare continue walking that way, Tsukishima Kei.” Sugawara growled without even looking back, causing Tsukishima to jump mid-step at being addressed so suddenly. 

“Fine.” Tsukushima forced out before following Sugawara into the court.

* * *

Kozume growled under his breath as he tried to keep his temper under control. 

Kuroo paced back and forth, glaring at the screen that held the page that made their Shoyo upset enough for a panic attack. 

Finally giving up, Kozume grabbed his pillow and threw it at the screen. He wanted to smash the screen so badly but he didn’t want to replace it either. 

“I’ll make that bastard pay and make sure he regrets breaking Shoyo’s heart. I’m packing up. I’m taking the train to Miyagi tonight.” Kozume stated, standing up and grabbing the biggest bag he could find to pack his stuff. 

“I’m coming with you. What about the rest of the team?” Kuroo asked as he grabbed his wallet and phone. 

“I told them that we’re going to Miyagi by tonight. We both know you’d go there even without me prompting you. Whether they want to follow is up to them.” Kozume said, smirking at Kuroo, causing the black haired third year to chuckle softly, giving Kozume a kiss on his forehead before leaving. 

“I’ll see you at the station in an hour.” Kuroo stated as he left, closing the door behind him after giving the screen another glare. 

Finally finished packing, Kozume gave the screen a glare as he turned it off, cursing Oikawa’s name with all the swear words and insults he could think of. 

* * *

Iwaizumi looked at the volleyball magazine and gripped it tightly in his hands, fury and fear filling his veins. 

Pushing himself off from where he’s leaning, Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, scaring their team members. 

“Iwa-cha-” 

Gasps were heard all over the gymnasium as Iwaizumi punched Oikawa. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? First you made me drink that drink and caused me to forget whatever happened that night, and then you pull this bullshit?! Is this picture from that night?! Is it?!” Iwaizumi screamed, ignoring their audience. 

“What pic- oh..Yes… it is…” Oikawa said, dropping his head. He felt dread creep up his spine. He knew that Hinata loved to read that magazine, and that he’s always one of the first ones to read it. He knew that it was a mistake. He knew he was wrong. It had been a prank for Iwaizumi, but seeing him so vulnerable and drunk made all logic and moral out of Oikawa’s head and took advantage. 

What a mistake that was.

“How could you?! You have a boyfriend! I was drugged or drunk or whatever is in that fucking drink! What is fuck is wrong with you?!” Iwaizumi said, throwing the magazine down and leaving the gym. 

And with that, he left his team with the view of the photograph in the magazine of their kiss, causing looks of disbelief and anger. 

They all knew Oikawa was dating the ginger, and with the details that Iwaizumi just revealed...things will not be the same anymore. 

* * *

Hinata woke up in an unfamiliar blue room. Unfamiliar, until he sat up and saw the hanging jersey with the number ’2’ by the door.

“How did I- oh.” Hinata slouched from his sitting position on the bed. Having all the events of last night pushed back into the forefront of his mind caused a round of tears and sobs that he couldn’t hold back. 

“Hina- Oh honey..” Sugawara wrapped his arms around Hinata. He walked in to try and wake the sleeping first year only to find Hinata awake, sobbing with his arms wrapped around his knees.

“I..I don’t understand.” Hinata cried. Sugawara’s heart broke even more. He saw Sawamura at the open door watching them sadly. Sugawara nodded, rocking the boy in his arms back and forth. 

Sawamura left, and came back by the door, Kozume and Kuroo behind him. 

“Shoyo…” Kozume said, walking quietly towards Hinata, as if the ginger was a caged bird. 

“Kenma…” Hinata said, leaving Sugawara’s embrace and draping himself in Kozume’s lap. 

Sugawara smiled and left them be, passing by Kuroo and whispered. 

“Take care of him. Everyone knows he’s better off with you. I know you’ll do whatever your best to make him happy, even staying away from him.” 

Kuroo merely nodded, his respect for Sugawara rising even higher than before. 

“Chibi-chan..” Kuroo said, making Hinata flinch. That god awful name that reminded him of the man that he still adores. Kuroo noticed the flinch and understood why, making his temper towards the captain flare even more. 

“Sorry, sorry. I won’t call you that anymore. Is Sho-chan okay with you?” Kuroo asked Hinata, smiling when the ginger nodded his head. Kozume and Hinata were on the bed while Kuroo was sitting in front of them, on the floor. 

“Shoyo, it’s going to be okay. It hurts, I know. And you’re allowed to feel hurt. But you know what? It will get better. You will get over him even when it feels like you won’t.” Kozume said, wrapping his arms around Hinata tighter. 

“He’s right, Sho-chan. Besides, he doesn’t deserve you. You deserve someone that will adore you as much as you adore them. You deserve someone that protects you like you protect them. You deserve someone that will put you first like you put them. You deserve someone better. So please, cheer up, okay?” Kuroo said, holding Hinata’s left hand. 

“Okay. But I...I have to get answers first. I...I need to know… and Iwaizumi-san…”Hinata said, his face filled with determination despite the growing fear.

“Okay. Are you doing it today? Do you want to do it here? We can go downstairs, since Sugawara-san and Daichi-san are there too if you want them here.” Kuroo asked. He really didn’t want to leave Hinata alone, especially not when confronting Oikawa. 

“Please...stay. You don’t have to say anything...I just want you here. Both of you. And them too...please. Let’s go downstairs.” Hinata said, shuffling around for his phone, smiling when Kozume left to tell the pair. Kuroo and Hinata were left in the room, and Kuroo stopped Hinata from moving by softly holding onto the ginger’s elbow.

“Sho-chan, do you know what I noticed about you the first time I met you?” Kuroo said as he took Hinata’s hands and held it.

“What..?” Hinata asked, moving so he’s fully facing Kuroo. 

“I noticed that you are strong with your determination and that you are able to adapt. Think of this situation as a block that you have to push through with your spikes. You will push through it, just give it time, okay?” Kuroo stated, and Hinata saw him hesitating. He moved his arms awkwardly, as if he wanted to wrap his arms around Hinata, but didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. The scene warmed his heart, so Hinata just stepped forward and hugged Kuroo, making the tall man freeze slightly before wrapping his own arms around Hinata. 

“Thank you, Kur-”

“That’s Tetsurou to you, Sho-chan.” Kuroo said before letting the short first year go with a boop on the nose. 

“Fine. Thank you, Tetsurou .” Hinata smiled warmly until another pair of arms wrapped around them. 

“I want to join.” Kozume said softly. 

“Kitty, you have already joined before you said that.” Kuroo stated as he chuckled at his cat-like lover. 

“Yes, yes, rooster. I’ll say it before I do it next time.” Kozume stated, pulling away from the hug. 

“Ro..rooster?!” Kuroo said, his jaw dropping, before bickering back at Kozume. 

Hinata watched them bicker and smiled. Somehow, his heart already felt lighter. So, so much lighter. Sawamura and Sugawara smiled at each other from their spot by the stairs, thanking their stars that Hinata had smiled, especially after they saw Hinata smiling. Taking his phone out, Sawamura took a snap of the scene and sent it privately to everyone that has been asking how Hinata is privately with a simple message. 

“ _He’s smiling, thankfully.-Daichi”_

* * *

Pressing the call button, Hinata tried his best to stop his hand from shaking. He had such a good mood just a few minutes ago and he knows that this will destroy it but…

He needed answers. He needed to know why.

**_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Click._ **

“...Chibi-chan?” 

Flinching, Hinata looked at the people around him that were giving him soft smiles of encouragement. He cleared his throat and held onto Kozume’s hand. 

“Oikawa-san. I’m not here to take up your time. I just need to know why. Why did you do it?” Hinata spoke. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes and a sob threatened to crawl up his throat, but he refused to let them out. Hinata knew showing weakness is fine, but he refused to show it to someone that doesn’t deserve it. 

“I’m Tohru. Remember? Tohru. You call me Tohru. I’m sorry, chibi-chan. I don’t know why and I’m so sorry.” Oikawa said quietly. 

“I’m sorry too, Oikawa-san. I’m sorry that I wasn’t enough. Thank you for the memories.” Hinata said, glancing gratefully at Kuroo when the older teen reached up and wiped a lone fallen tear.

“No, Chibi-chan...It was my fault please don’t say sorry-” Oikawa frantically said, dread creeping up his heart. He did not like the way the conversation was heading. It felt like a-

“Goodbye, Oikawa-san. Please stop calling me Chibi-chan. This is the end. I hope you are happy.” Hinata said, swallowing his sobs. 

“Wait-” 

**_Click._ **

Taking deep breaths, Hinata took his time to calm down, but broke down again instead. 

It hurts, so much. But no more after this. He had a panic attack and practically cried himself to exhaustion just the night before. No more tears. 

Enough is enough. 

* * *

It took five days for them to successfully make Hinata laugh. He would smile and chuckle, but he hadn’t laughed fully. He hadn’t cried either according to Kozume and Kuroo, who had taken to staying with him through a face call at night. 

“We’ll continue our nightly calls, Shoyo. Please don’t be sad.” Kozume hugged the slightly devastated ginger. They were at Sendai Station, because Kozume and Kuroo’s free week was finally over. How they even got out of going to classes, Hinata didn’t know. He didn’t care much either. Having Kuroo and Kozume around made Hinata feel lighter, and he wouldn’t complain to that. Besides, he knew just how smart they are, so really, there was nothing to be worried about. 

“I’m sorry, It’s just...I’m so used to having you around, even when you only have been here for a week.” Hinata sighed out. Truly, it confused him. But then again, he was used to having them around during the training camp, that they’d even put their sleeping mats near each other. 

“I know, Sho-chan. But, we are one phone call away, and we will have our nightly chats.” Kuroo said, joining the hug. With the call for the arrival of the next train to Tokyo, the group knew that their time had ended for now.

“Thank you, Tetsurou, Kenma. Take care and see you soon.” Hinata said, giving them one last hug before leaving with a wave. Kuroo and Kozume waved back, before nodding at Kageyama who was accompanying Hinata home. Oikawa had tried to find ways to talk to Hinata after the break up, but after the first time, no one had left Hinata alone outside of school. They even went as far as accompanying him home during school days despite having to bike back and forth between half an hour to an hour. 

Hinata was thankful, and focused on his practice and schoolwork. He needed distractions, especially with the tournament spring prelims coming in about three weeks. 

* * *

The devastation he felt they lost against Aoba Johsai during the InterHigh was in the back of his mind constantly, followed by the devastation he felt when he saw the photograph.

“Hinata..You need to calm down and take a break.” Azumane said, passing the ginger a water bottle after the extensive training he just did.

“I am calm, Asahi-san. I take plenty of breaks. I just...I can’t slack off now. I’m not letting Oikawa break us again, break _me_ again.” Hinata responded, before running towards Sugawara, asking the third year setter to toss a ball to him. 

Training harder. 

Jumping higher. 

Blocking stronger.

Running faster. 

**_Better._ **

These are things he needs to be. 

Things he needs to pass the Spring Prelims.

Things he needs to win. 

Things he needs to be to keep Oikawa from destroying his soul completely.

* * *

It was the day of the Prelims and Hinata found himself by the bathroom, surrounded by two people that he wasn’t sure he wanted to see or not. Hinata froze as he saw Oikawa’s face, completely ignoring the ace of Shiratorizawa. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at Oikawa’s eyes, all the memories of the time they spent together fighting it’s way to the front of his mind. Shaking his head, he took a step back unconsciously and bumped into Ushijima, who felt Hinata’s flinch and wondered what exactly was going on with the tiny volleyball player.

“Chibi-chan, wait-” Oikawa started to say until he saw the looming figure of Aone Takanobu behind Hinata. The stoic second year moved slightly in front of Hinata, wanting to hide the ginger and keep him away from Oikawa. 

“I may be quiet and stoic, but I do not live under a rock. You’d have to get through me if you want to talk to Hinata Shoyo, and that’s only if he wanted to speak to you.” Aone stated, crossing his arms in front of him. His team mates behind them were surprised, considering that Aone doesn’t talk much, yet somehow spoke so much to defend the short first year.

“Excuse me, but what happened?” Ushijima asked with a tilt of his head. He had seen Hinata and Oikawa talk before, but he had never seen the ginger actively try and run away from the third year. It surprised him to see not only Hinata running away, but actively hiding behind the giant volleyball player. He was ignored, as Aone stood still and determined, while Oikawa tried to speak to Hinata again. 

“Step away, Aone. Let me speak to my Shoyo.” Oikawa said, glaring at the tall second year. The use of the pronoun made Ushijima’s brow rose. Wasn’t Oikawa dating his teammate according to that one magazine? Aone moved to speak when he was stopped by the sweaty and shaking hand of Hinata on his elbow. 

“Thank you, Aone-san. Please, let me speak.” Hinata said, gathering his courage before looking at Oikawa with his back straight, ignoring the lone fallen tear that everyone around them saw. “I am not your anything, Oikawa-san. I told you that you are not permitted to call me that anymore.”

“Chibi-chan...Shoyo...Please talk to me. I really like you. I’m so sorry, please…” Oikawa said, his voice shaking and wavering slightly. 

“If you truly did, you wouldn’t have done what you did. I have nothing more to say to you, so please stop trying to talk to me. I want nothing to do with you aside from anything that I can’t avoid.” Hinata said before hiding behind Aone again, taking deep breaths to stop his tears from falling. 

No. He refuses to break now. With a last final deep breath, Hinata grounded himself and shook his head, before stepping away from the looming height of the Date Tech High student.

“Thank you, Aone-san. I’ll go back to my team now. I appreciate your arrival and help. I hope to see you in court, across the net.” Hinata said, bowing at the others, including the distraught Oikawa before turning around and heading towards the direction where Sugawara and Azumane stood, looking at Oikawa with the frostiest look they were able to manage. Azumane took Hinata into the gym, while Sugawara walked towards the group Hinata left behind. 

“Let me make one thing clear, Oikawa Tohru-san. Hinata Shoyo is a part of my family. He is a part of all the families of the Karasuno High Volleyball Club members. Even after we all graduate, he will stay that way. And as long as he is a member of our families, you will never be able to get close to him anymore. Once is more than enough.” Sugawara said, before looking at Aone and thanking him before walking away, back to his team members. 

* * *

“Hinata, Kuroo-san is on the phone, looking for you.” Shimizu said, passing the phone to Hinata, who immediately grabbed it and placed it on his ear after thanking his manager. He did not notice his manager observing him, but Sawamura did. “Kiyoko-san? What is it?” 

“Hinata... He looks happier. Every time Kozume-kun and Kuroo-san would message and call, he lights up, and his eyes sparkle. It happens subconsciously, and it’s very different from when it was with Oikawa. They’re good for him, and I honestly believe that, should he grow into whatever he feels for them, it will last for a long time.” Sawamura smiled and nodded, before getting distracted when Azumane called his name. 

Shimizu looked at Hinata who was still talking on the phone with a smile. 

Yes, they are good for him.

* * *

“Sho-chan? How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked as soon as he heard Hinata’s voice on the phone. Kozume placed his game down as he listened to the conversation intently. 

“Tetsurou! I’m feeling good. I feel calm. Aside from a small setback, nothing else happened. How about you? How is Kenma? The rest of the team?” Hinata asked, chuckling when he heard a Kozume cheerfully greet him through the phone. 

“A setback? What happened? Are you okay?” Kozume asked, snatching the phone from Kuroo and placed the call on speaker. 

“Ah...Oikawa cornered me by the bathroom with Ushijima-san from Shiratorizawa. I’m okay. Aone-san from Date Tech High blocked him from speaking to me too much. I...I actually stood up and told him off, even after I let a tear drop. I feel good, and happy. Plus! Hearing your voices made me feel even better!” Hinata said excitedly, causing fond and endeared smiles to appear on Kozume and Kuroo’s faces. The conversation went on for five minutes, before ending. Kuroo sighed before freezing when he heard Kozume swear loudly. 

“Kenma, calm down, please. We can’t do much right now. You heard Sho-chan. He handled it well. He stood up, and managed to let only one tear go. That’s his first tear in the past. He'll be fine. We can talk to him again tonight.” Kuroo said, placing his arms around the Nekoma High setter. Kozume calmed down slightly, sighing softly. Kozume nodded before going back to his game.

It was better that he place his nerves into use rather than letting it sit still. They have an hour left on their journey, and truthfully, it was going slower than he wanted.

* * *

As luck would have it, Date Tech High lost against Aoba Johsai. 

Which meant that Karasuno will be facing Aoba Johsai. 

They weren’t really sure if they wanted that, especially after the earlier occurrence. But, fate and luck has decided, and there wasn’t much they could do about it. 

“Will you be okay, Shoyo?” Nishinoya asked his junior. Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’ll be fine, Noya-senpai,” he said before walking towards Shimizu who held his phone. “I’m not letting them break us again.” 

Shimizu gave him the phone as soon as she saw him walking her way. Hinata nodded his thanks and sent a message to both Kuroo and Kozume. 

_“Will be facing Aoba Johsai. Maybe he’ll get in the way of a hit, instead of hitting his arm, it goes for his face instead. If I do get lucky, one of the people filming will spread it around, and maybe you’ll get to see such a glorious moment.-Shoyo/Sho-chan.”_

* * *

Practicing in the court was tense, especially with the other team just beside them. Everytime Oikawa tried to pass a ball to Karasuno’s court as an effort to slip through and talk to Hinata, one of the others would pick it up and toss it back to him with a cold look in their eyes. 

After his tenth attempt, Iwaizumi had enough and dragged him back by the collar and made him sit at the bench by their coach.

“I have had enough of you. Get it through your thick skull that Hinata-san doesn’t want to talk to you and that the others will go the extra mile to stop you. Enough is enough. You better stop this or I will stop spiking for you. You’re lucky I liked volleyball enough to stay after the shit stunt you pulled. If we win this, I’ll stay, but you bet my future that if we lose, I’m leaving the volleyball team the moment we get back to the school. 

The only thing that’s stopping me from completely destroying our friendship is the fact that we have known each other for years. Don’t make me regret that decision now or else you’ll end up losing the other person that liked you enough to stay.” Iwaizumi said before letting Oikawa’s collar go and stalking back into the court, ignoring the gaping and the questions of their coaches. 

Across the court, the crows merely glanced and looked away, not even bothered as they continued to practice. 

It wasn’t any of their business anyway.

* * *

Winning the first set for Karasuno was a learning curve, especially with the new player from Aoba Johsai in play. 

Losing the second set made them even more determined to win. 

With the third set, things got even more intense as each team wracked up their points. With each team winning a set, the third set became the most anticipated one. 

The deciding match. 

And what a match it was. 

* * *

“ Kozume-san? Kuroo-san? What are you doing all the way here?” Yachi asked, wondering why the Nekoma High students were 3 hours away from home. 

“Ah, Hello, Yachi-san. We’re here to support Shoyo and the others.” Kozume said, smiling at the first year. 

“Hello? Who are these?” A spectator beside Yachi asked. Kuroo noted that she looked just like Tanaka, and deduced that the two were probably related.

“Hello. I am Kozume Kenma, and this is Kuroo Tetsurou. We're friends of the Karasuno team from Nekoma High in Tokyo.” Kozume introduced himself, before catching the startled look that Shimizu sent them from the bench. 

“Tokyo? A long way from home, considering you guys are here. I’m Tanaka Raeko, and these two oldies over here are Shimada Makoto and Takinoue Yusuke. We’re alumnis of Karasuno.” She introduced, before their attention got taken when they saw the extremely powerful serve that Oikawa did. 

“Yachi-san, have you talked to Sho-chan after his conversation with Oikawa? Is he okay?” Kuroo asked, to which Yachi nodded. “Yes, he was fine. Immediately started practicing afterwards, and laughing with the team. The light in his eyes dimmed slightly, but it came back brighter after speaking with you on the phone.” Kuroo hummed and nodded, thanking Yachi and continued to watch the match. 

“Too close to the net.” Kenma hummed softly as he watched Hinata jump. His eyes widened when Hinata snapped his wrist and sent the ball directly downwards, causing a break in the streak of points. 

“He never ceases to amaze me.” Kuroo whispered back, leaning forwards to watch the show. 

He can’t tell who will win, but he has full trust that Karasuno will come out on top. 

* * *

Back and forth the points went between the two teams. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Hinata feint a shot. “Honestly. He truly absorbs anything he learns. If Bokuto was here, he wouldn’t know if he should be proud or annoyed that he taught Hinata that move.” 

With the Aoba Johsai team hitting the 20th point first, things are about to get rough, despite only being a one point lead. Aoba Johsai got to match point first, and things were even more serious now. 

The pressures, the tensions, they were rising, and fast. 

“Practicing with Ubugawa High seems to be effective, seeing as Daichi-san was able to tank through that serve.” Kozume whispered to himself. 

“Oh? Tsukki is being switched out with Suga-san?” Kuroo whispered to himself.

“Tetsurou, Kageyama-kun is trying to pick a fight with Shoyo...again.” Kozume whispered, causing Kuroo to chuckle softly. Kuroo had to cough to hide his laugh when Hinata jumped up to block the spike, and hit Kageyama’s side. Kozume couldn’t hide his smile. 

All this, Yachi saw. There was no mocking in their chuckles and smiles, only pure adoration. The way their eyes lit up with laughter and joy, as well as pride and love, when watching Hinata. 

They truly, truly adored the ginger, and it made Yachi feel at ease. She saw Hinata angry, slightly panicked, and exhausted. But seeing him devastated and broken that day made her want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and hide him away to make sure he’s never hurt again. 

Seeing them watch Hinata with all those emotions in their eyes made her heart swell with joy. 

_Deuce._ The points are now at deuce at 24 points each. 

“Suga-san is smart, getting the ace out with the serve.” Kuroo noted, smirking when Kageyama did a setter dump. Kozume on the other hand, took note of the annoyance at Oikawa’s face. 

With Karasuno at match point, the next time the ball touches the floor could end the game. 

Kuroo and Kozume watched in silence, at the edge of their seats. 

Sugawara serves again, sending it to the enemy’s ace, and throwing the ball up high for Oikawa to toss it to a blond. Tanaka caught it with his forehead, much to their amusement. Sugawara and Kageyama switched places, and Sugawara tossed the ball to Azumane, who spiked it. Unfortunately, Aoba Johsai’s player caught it and sent it up. Oikawa caught the ball from outside the court towards the ace. 

Kozume and Kuroo will not even deny that they snorted when Oikawa hit the chairs after tossing the ball. 

The ace spiked it passed Kageyama’s block, but Sawamura caught it, and Tanaka connected it back towards Azumane who hit it from the back of the court to the other side of the net. Aoba Johsai’s libero caught the ball, but it sent it to the net. The blond caught it with his right hand, throwing it back to Karasuno’s side of the court. Kageyama hit it but got blocked, and it sent the ball at Sugawara’s forehead. 

Kozume’s eyes were glued onto Hinata’s body as the ginger backed up before running forward, spiking the ball that Kageyama tossed. Three blockers were in front of him, and he found a weak spot by the middle blocker’s fingers. 

It hit the middle blocker’s fingers, and Oikawa tried to catch it. The ball hit his wrist, but instead of bouncing outwards, it bounced inwards, and smacked him directly at the right cheek before bouncing on to the floor, marking the end of the game. 

“So, Karasuno won after all.” Kenma whispered, pride and joy filling his heart when he saw that it was Hinata that gave Karasuno the point they needed to end the game. 

“Our shorty truly is incredible,” Kuroo said, smiling at the rejoicing ginger. “Come, they’re lining up, It’s time to surprise Sho-chan.” 

* * *

“Hinata, you have surprises. Look up.” Kageyama said from where he was standing for the line-up. Hinata looked at Kageyama in confusion before looking up, catching Kuroo’s honey eyes, and Kozume’s hazel ones. His teammates watched as the realization that Kuroo and Kozume made a three hour trip just to see him today hit Hinata, making the ginger’s already joyful eyes light up even more. 

After the thanking of the stands, Sugawara looked at Hinata who was jumping in anticipation and laughed. “Go,” he said. “They’re at the door waiting for you.” 

Hinata nodded and ran, wrapping his arms about both of them with a bright smile. A scene that made his teammates smile too. 

The same scene that Oikawa saw, making his shoulders droop and his heart shatter.

Hinata’s smile was the brightest one that Oikawa had ever seen on him. 

“Let him go, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, not even looking at Oikawa as he made a move to leave. “He’s happier. Let him be.”

* * *

“So you’re the Oikawa that I had heard so much about.” Kuroo stated from the wall he was leaning on. Oikawa blinked and saw that it was one of the guys Hinata hugged. 

“I am. Oikawa Tohru. You are?” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma High’s middle blocker. I am one of the people that are picking up the pieces of the gentle heart and soul that you took advantage of and broke,” Kuroo said as he stood in front of Oikawa. “I’m here to thank you for breaking Sho-chan’s heart.” 

Hinata, who was walking by with his team and Kozume heard what Kuroo said and stood frozen and hurt, until he heard Kozume whisper in his ear to stay silent and just listen first. Kozume told his team the same thing, effectively stopping them from storming and interrupting the conversation.

“What?”

“I hate the fact that he was hurt and in pain in the first place. But, because of that pain, Kenma and I gained the most precious heart and soul that we would never break the same way you did. I thank you, because if it wasn’t for the mistake you made, Sho-chan would not be in the process of learning his true worth.” Kuroo said, glancing lightly to the left where he noticed the Karasuno team and Kozume hiding and listening.

“I thank you, because your mistake gave us the chance to show Sho-chan that he is perfect, and that he is enough. I thank you for breaking his heart, because you gave Kenma and I the chance to prove to him that we could love and treat him better than you did. Even if Sho-chan doesn’t end up with us, I thank you anyway. Because by the end of everything, at the very least, Sho-chan will know self-love and self-worth, and would never ever be broken down to the miniscule pieces that you reduced him to. He will know that he should be taken for granted, ever again.” 

“I…” Oikawa said, looking down at his shoes. What Kuroo said was true. He had taken advantage of Hinata, no matter how many times he tried to deny it. 

“Well. I shall take my leave.” Kuroo said before turning around to leave, stopping when he heard Oikawa whisper something. 

“Take care of him.” 

Kuroo scoffed. From where he stood, he could see Kozume, Hinata and the rest of the Karasuno team watching them in silence. He caught Hinata’s eyes before speaking the words that made the ginger’s heart swell with joy, gratitude, and another thing that he was still afraid to even think of.

“That goes without the need to be said, Oikawa-san. But, to assure your guilty self, We’ll be taking care of him so much better than you ever will be able to or had the chance to. His happiness and safety is our priority.” 

* * *

"Shorty? Are you okay?" Tsukishima asked as he looked at the brooding first year. They were waiting for the bus to take them back to Karasuno High after the match, and Kuroo and Kozume had already left to go back home, pouting as they left. 

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I'm just...confused." Hinata told his fellow middle blocker.

"Confused about what you feel for the cat and the rooster?" 

"I- The cat and the rooster?" Hinata repeated, before succumbing to his laughs at the nicknames, especially after who's mouth it came out of. Tsukishima Kei would gladly insult him and Kageyama, but he'd never heard him insult his upperclassmen before. He'd never really had the courage to, but hearing those come from him made it more hilarious than it actually is. 

"Look, Tsuki is smiling," Yamaguchi said from where he was huddled with his teammates at the sidewalk outside the gymnasium. He saw the rest of the team look at the pair in confusion before they looked back at him in shock and confusion. He chuckled before explaining. "He's pleased because he made Hinata laugh. You know, he's all bark and no bite, really. He's mean with his words, but he'd fight tooth and nail when someone he cares about is hurt. I saw his face as he watched when Hinata broke down, and it was the angriest that I have seen him. The only reason he hadn't stormed Aoba Johsai the very minute he figured out what happened was because he didn't want to leave Hinata." 

"Truly a tsundere." Tanaka whispered before looking away when Tsukishima glanced to them. The last thing he wants was to make the blind uncomfortable by being caught when showing emotions. 

"How did you know what I was confused about?" Hinata asked once his laughs died down. 

"I may be quiet and I like to irritate you a lot, shorty, but I'm observant." Tsukishima said, ruffling the ginger's hair. "I don't know how you feel because I haven't gone through it, but all I can say is that I can see that they truly care for you. Don't let this block allow you from continuing to spike your way through life and feeling love from _and_ for another. Or two others. If you're ready, then you're ready. If you're not, then you're not. Don't let what he did stop you from being happy with love." 

Hinata looked at Tsukishima's back as the tall blond walked away, letting the words digest. He is right. He didn't let the previous loss against Aoba Johsai stop him from continuing to play volleyball and even dating the captain. He shouldn't let one boy change his perspective on actually finding happiness and love. He was still confused, but on a completely different topic now. 

Oh well, he'll figure it out after the game against Shiratorizawa tomorrow. 


End file.
